l'affaire qui a tout changé
by Marionnette0116
Summary: Cela fait 5 ans que Harry, Ron et Neville sont aux États-Unis, entant que agents du FBI. Ils vivent tranquillement jusqu'à qu'une affaire fasse ressurgir leurs souvenirs.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est une veille histoire que je viens de retrouver, alors j'ai décidé de la mettre par écrit…_

**L'affaire qui a tout changé**

_Harry, Ron et Neville avaient fui le monde magique et l'Angleterre pour oublier toutes les atrocités qu'ils avaient vues. Mais ils avaient surtout quitté l'Angleterre, pour essayer d'oublier leurs ex…_

_Ils allèrent donc aux Etats-Unis, vers Miami, et décidèrent de devenir policier, pour arrêter les criminels avant qu'ils ne puissent devenir des sortes de Voldemort, versions moldues._

_Après quelques années d'études, ils passèrent finalement le concours pour être policier, qu'ils réussirent haut la main, et enfin ils devinrent agent pour le FBI._

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils travaillaient pour le FBI, ils étaient tous les trois dans la même équipe, et ils avaient pour chef un jeune homme français, qui se nommait Alexandre Dupuis, de deux ans leur ainé. Il avait le teint mat, et des yeux brun qui avaient des reflets verts à la lumière du soleil. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, si bien qu'il les attachait toujours en queue de cheval. Son corps, lui était fin et musclé, et il était recouvert la plupart du temps, par une chemise à moitié ouverte, et un pantalon en cuir qui faisait ressortir tous ses atouts.

D'ailleurs celui-ci arriva devant les trois Gryffondors, avec un sourire aux lèvres, qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, ils allaient avoir une affaire. Alexandre adorait arrêter les criminel, les mettre en prison, et allait à leur procès, pour être sur qu'ils aient la plus grande peine qu'ils puissent avoir.

**-Et les mecs, il y a eut un meurtre dans une villa au bord de la mer, préparez vos affaires, on y va le plus vite possible**, dit finalement Alexandre en arrivant à leur hauteur.

**-On a des témoins ?** demanda Ron

**-Un seul, c'est son voisin… enfin, il a juste découvert le corps.**

**-Et il est là ?** demanda Harry

**-Surement en train de parler à nos collègues qui sont allés chercher le corps de la victime. Mais il devrait bientôt venir ici, pendant que nous allons chercher des indices sur la scène de crime.**

**-Bon, on devrait y aller,** déclara Neville

Et sur ces mots, l'équipe partit sur la scène de crime.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, le médecin légiste était en train de mettre le corps de la victime dans son véhicule. Son apprenti vint voir Alexandre, pour lui montrer le corps de la victime avait été découvert.

**-Merci, Damien, c'est bon tu peux y aller. Tu dois t'occuper de notre victime.**

**-Bien, bah à plus tard.**

Après avoir inspecté la maison de la victime de fond en comble, ils rentrèrent avec les quelques indices qu'ils avaient trouvés, comme une goutte de sang, ou un petit bout de papier déchiré, où l'on apercevait qu'un début de phrase.

Quand ils arrivèrent au FBI, ils décidèrent, comme pour pratiquement toutes les enquêtes, que se serait Harry qui interrogerait le témoin.

Harry entra donc dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et alla s'asseoir devant la table, de l'autre coté où était placé le témoin qui était arrivé depuis 10 min.

**-Bonjour**, commença Harry, **je suis l'agent Potter, comment vous appelez-vous ?**

**-Je suis Jean Malfoy.**

**-Ah, euh oui… Donc, vous êtes celui qui a retrouvé…**

Harry regarda le fichier que lui avait donné Neville, en se disant qu'il avait oublié, encore de demander le nom de la victime à son chef.

**-Je disais que vous êtes donc celui qui a retrouvé Caroline… Nott ?**

Harry, Ron et Neville avait déjà commencé à blanchir, en entendant le nom Malfoy, mais ils étaient devenu complètement blanc en entendant le dernier nom, et quelques images de leur passé, leur revinrent en tête.

**-Oui, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, quand je suis allé la voir pour lui demander ce qui se passait puisque j'avais entendu un coup de feu.**

**-Depuis quand la connaissez-vous ?**

**-En France, on était amis d'enfance, donc cela fait depuis le primaire que je la connaissais.**

**-Bien.**

**-Euh, monsieur Potter, puis-je faire une théorie ?**

**-Faites, faites.**

**-Je pense que les personnes, qui ont tué Caroline, sont rentrées grâce un Alohomora.**

**-Hein ?**

_Au même moment derrière la vitre :_

**-Je pense que les personnes, qui ont tué Caroline, sont rentrées grâce un allomora.**

**-Hein ?**

En entendant cette phrase Alexandre sursauta, et se rua vers la porte de la salle, et il rentra finalement dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

Quand la dernière phrase de Jean monta au cerveau de Ron et Neville, ils se précipitèrent derrière leur chef.

_Dans la salle d'interrogatoire :_

Harry sursauta, quand il entendit la porte claquer à coté de lui. Jean eut la même réaction

**-Jean, ce sont des moldu, il ne faut…**

Alexandre ne put finir sa phrase, car Ron, qui arrivait derrière lui, le coupa :

**-Désolé, de te contredire Alex, mais as-tu lu la presse Anglaise ces quatorze dernières années ?**

**-Euh, non, je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la politique étrangère, je sais juste qu'il y a eut un mage noir, et qu'il est mort il y a 7 ans.**

**-Hum, bon, en plus d'être dans la gazette, nous étions à Poudlard, la même école que Drago Malfoy, Théodore Nott et bien d'autres personnes…**

**-Vous connaissez, mon cousin et le cousin de Caroline ?** s'écria Jean

**-J'avais donc raison, vous êtes de la même famille de ces deux Serpentards…** soupira Harry

**-Et vous avez fait quoi pour être dans la gazette des sorciers d'Angleterre** **?** demanda Jean

**-Bon, est-ce que Drago Malfoy vous a déjà parlé de ses camarades de classe ?**

**-Oui**

**-Des quels ?**

**-Bah, de Théo, de Blaise, de Pansy, de Milicent, ses deux « garde du corps » Vincent et Grégory, voilà pour les Serpentards**

**-Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de personne d'autres maisons?**

**-Oui, mais il ne les a appelé que par les surnoms qui leur donne, c'est pour ça que je ne les ai pas dit à la suite des autres….**

**-Et c'est quoi leur surnom, pour voir si on les connait ?** demanda Neville

**-Euh, il parlait le plus souvent du balafré, de la belette mâle, et du castor. Sinon, il parlé aussi de la belette fille, et des amis, ou chien du balafré.**

**-Il t'a dit quoi, sur ce balafré ?**demanda Harry

**-Qu'il avait tué un mage noir à 17 ans. Lui et mon cousin ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, et c'était même plutôt le contraire. Mais parait-il après leur 16 ans c'est allé mieux entre eux jusqu'il y a 5 ans où le balafré a disparu…**

**-OK, sinon revenons au crime, on a prévenu la famille de la victime ?**

**-Oui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une personne de sa famille, et c'est Théodore Nott. Il a dit qui viendrait avec deux de ses amis, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malfoy**, répondit Alexandre.

**-Mais, monsieur Potter, alors, est-ce que vous savez qui sont les personnes de qui j'ai donné les surnom, que mon cousin leur avait donné ?** demanda Jean

**-Oui, l'agent Weasley**, dit Harry en montrant Ron du doigt**, est la belette mâle, sa petite sœur est la belette fille. Le castor est notre meilleure amie à l'agent Weasley et à moi. L'agent Londubat est sûrement un des amis, ou chien du balafré. Et bah moi, je suis le balafré…**

**-Ah**, ne put que répondre Jean

**-Bon, je crois que nous avons finis l'interrogatoire, vous pouvez retourner chez vous monsieur Malfoy**, déclara Neville, car il trouvait, comme Ron et Harry, que cette discussion ne devrait pas aller plus loin, s'ils ne voulaient pas se rappeler de toutes les choses qu'ils voulaient oublier.

**-Oui, je vais y aller, mais pouvez-vous me tenir informé de l'avancement de l'enquête, Caroline était ma meilleure amie.**

**-Nous vous dirons tout ce que nous pouvons vous dire, et nous essayerons d'attraper le coupable la plus rapidement possible**, lui répondit Ron

**-Merci.**

**-Et n'oubliait pas de nous prévenir, si quelques choses que vous ne nous avez pas dit vous revenait**, rajouta Alex

Quand Jean et Alex sortirent de la pièce les trois Gryffondors soufflèrent de soulagement que personne ne leur demande les liens qu'ils avaient avec certains Serpentards.

Quand Jean avança dans le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment et rentrer chez lui, il entra en collision, avec une personne. Une personne blonde, aux yeux gris-bleu, qui le regardait comme il le faisait depuis cinq ans, sans aucune expression autre que la tristesse.

Jean se releva et regarda son cousin, puis les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient, qu'il reconnu comme étant Théo et Blaise, deux amis de Drago.

**-Ah, salut cousin, tu fais quoi là ?** demanda Jean

**-Et toi, que fais-tu là ?**

**-J'ai trouvé, comment dire, ma voisine morte…**

**- Ma cousine, je ne me trompe pas? **demanda Théo

**-Euh…Oui…**

**-Et tu as dû sauter sur place, vu comme tu la détestais, non ?**

**-Euh, non… je n'aurais plus personne à embêter…**

**-Il y a Dupuis, non ?** demanda Blaise

**-Euh…Oui, mais là c'est lui qui s'occupe de l'enquête, avec son équipe…**

**-Et puis-je savoir qui s'occupe du meurtre de ma cousine ?** demanda Théo, avec un sourire narquois, car la tête de Jean se décomposa, au moment où il posa la question.

**- Je ne suis pas sur que ça vous va vous plaire….**

**-Dis**, ordonna Drago, en voyant que son cousin, semblait ne pas dévoiler les noms de l'équipe de Dupuis.

**-Et, bah, il y a l'agent Potter, l'agent Weasley, et l'agent Londubat**

Les trois Serpentards eurent un moment où ils se rappelèrent des trois Gryffondors, après leurs 16 ans.

_Flash Back de Drago_

(POV Drago)

(lemon)

J'étais entrain de faire mon devoir de potion, à mon bureau, dans de ma chambre de préfet, quand la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser la personne avec qui je sortais depuis une semaine, Harry Potter.

Il entra, et alla s'asseoir, sans me demander mon avis, sur mes genoux. Je l'enlaçai de mon bras, et lui dit que je devais finir mon devoir de potion, quand il commença à embrasser mon cou. Il rit et me dit que j'avais encore une semaine pour le finir, et ses lèvres quittèrent mon cou, pour se poser sur les miennes.

Il demanda l'entrée de ma bouche, que je lui accordais sans trop de résistance, car il pouvait avoir de moi ce qu'il voulait quand il commençait ses douces tortures.

En sentant mon sexe se tendre, je portai mon petit ami comme une princesse, jusqu'à mon lit, que je partageai avec lui toutes les nuits.

Je l'allongeai sur le lit, et me mis à califourchon sur lui. Puis finalement, je me mis à le caresser, tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. Mais lui ne resta pas inactif, et commença à faire de même avec ma chemise.

Quand nous nous sommes trouvé tous les deux torse nu, je me pencha sur lui, et commença à lui embrasser le cou.

Je descendis finalement jusqu'à un de ses téton, que je pris en bouche, et entrepris de le torturer. Puis quand je finis ma douce torture, je pris l'autre et recommençai la même torture.

Quand j'eus fini de jouer avec ses tétons, je descendis jusqu'à son nombril, où j'entrepris de glisser ma langue…

Je descendis finalement jusqu'à que ma langue croise un obstacle, le pantalon. J'entrepris de lui enlever. Et pendant tout ce temps Harry était devenu que gémissements…

Quand il ne retrouva qu'avec un boxer, son désir ne fut plus que voyant, je posai ma main sur la bosse, ce qu'il le fit gémir encore plus, et de commencer à onduler des hanches…

Et au bout d'un moment, d'un coup de main je fis descendre son boxer, pour qu'il se retrouve complètement à ma merci, nu au-dessous de moi.

Je lui tendis trois doigts qu'il s'appliqua à lécher par automatisme, tellement il était excité.

Quand je mis un de mes doigt en lui, il ne ressentit rien, jusqu'au troisième où il gémit de douleur. J'entrepris alors de lui faire ressentir plus de plaisir, en lui attrapant le sexe avec ma bouche. Et je commençai à faire des va-et-vient.

Bientôt tous les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche ne furent que de plaisir.

Et finalement je le pénétrai, au début il eut un peu mal, puis quand il fut habitué, à ce que je sois en lui, il commença à bouger ses hanches. Et ce fut le signal pour que je commence mes coups de rein, qui le firent gémir, encore plus fort qu'avant.

Et dans un dernier cri, il jouit, et quand je senti sa chair se contacter autour de mon sexe, je me libérai à mon tour.

(fin lemon)

(fin POV Drago)

_Fin du Flash Back_

Quand les Serpentards reprirent ils dépassèrent Jean sans un regard pour lui. Ils marchèrent le plus possible sans courir, et quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur des Gryffondors, ils les appelèrent :

**-Potter,** dit Drago

**-Weasley,** dit Blaise

**-Londubat,** dit Théo

Les trois Gryffondors se tournèrent vers eux, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'ils viennent, mais pas à les croiser.

**-Malfoy,** dit Harry

**-Zabini,** dit Ron

**-Nott,** dit Neville

Et les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent, et partirent sans plus de cérémonie, sous les yeux ébahit de tous leurs collègues, qui avaient plus l'habitude de les voir parler à tout le monde, que de les voir ignorer une personne.

Quand les Serpentards virent les trois autres partir ils ne purent que murmurer, d'une voix triste :

**-Harry.**

**-Ron**.

**-Neville.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Pour vous faire patienter, car je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ces temps. Je dois réviser mon brevet blanc, et préparer l'histoire des arts. Et bien sur, je dois aussi réviser les contrôles que les profs nous donnent très gentiment…_

**Chapitre 2 : L'affaire qui a tout changé**

L'affaire sur le crime de Caroline avancé lentement, aujourd'hui Harry, Ron et Neville allaient recevoir l'analyse de sang retrouvé chez la victime…

**-Bon, elle arrive, cette analyse**, s'énerva Ron.

**-Ron, ne sois pas si impatient, cela fait juste une heure qu'elle aurait du arriver, alors il nous reste encore 1 heure avant qu'Alexandre ne trouve le bon chemin, pour revenir…** lui répondit Harry.

**-Mais, pourquoi il n'arrête pas de se perdre ?** soupira Ron.

**-Parce qu'il s'appelle Alexandre Dupuis ?** proposa Neville.

**-Tss...**

**-Et bah, il n'a pas l'air très ponctuel,****votre chef,** dit une voix derrière Harry. Le souffle de cette personne caresse le cou d'Harry, qui en frissonna…

**-Malfoy !**

**-On voulait savoir comment avançait l'enquête**, s'empressa de dire Théo… Derrière Neville, et ce dernier en frissonna…

**-Qu'est-ce…**commença Ron, **ne****me dites pas que derrière moi se trouve Zabini ?**

**-Si, mon rouquin**, fit Blaise au creux de l'oreille de « son rouquin »

**-Bon, vous avez dit que vous voulez savoir comment avance l'enquête ?** dit Harry, en essayant d'ignorer le souffle dans son cou, qui lui donnait de frissons imperceptibles.

**-Oui**, répondit Drago

**-Bon, bah, là on attend les résultats de l'analyse, mais est-ce que vous savez si Caroline avait des personnes qui voudrait la tuer ?**

**-Bah, oui, mon cousin**, répondit Théo

**-Mais, il nous a dit qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis,** s'étonna Neville, en se redressant ce qui fit que son dos entra en collision avec le torse de Théo. Ce qui fit qu'un frisson le traversa de toute part. Neville voulut se remettre dans sa position initial, mais une main sur sa hanche l'en empêcha…

**-Ah, bon…**, réfléchit Drago**, j'irai lui parler demain…**

**-Mais, sinon, ce soir vous êtes libres ? **demanda Blaise

Les trois Gryffondors se regardèrent , et même s'ils étaient libres le soir, répondirent :

**-Non, pourquoi ?**

**-Et vous faites quoi ?** demanda Drago en attrapant les hanches de Harry, pour le rapprocher de lui. Mais Harry décida qu'il n'était pas d'accord et essaya de se dégager. Ce qui ne plus pas à Drago, qui cette fois le plaqua sur la chaise avec ses bras et sa magie.

-**Malfoy, lâche-moi !** ordonna Harry

Quand Drago entendit son nom de famille, il se rappela que l'histoire de Harry n'existait plus, mais qu'il était venu ici, pour la recommencer…

Et il lâcha soudainement Harry, ce qui surprit celui-ci…

**-Dites nous juste pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas ? **dit Blaise, en voyant le geste de Drago, et son visage, car même si il ne voulait pas le montrer, quand la vérité lui revient, son cœur en pris un coup, qui se répercuta sur son visage…

**-On travaille, sur l'affaire de la cousine de Nott, **répondit Neville

**-Et même si on n'était pas occupé, on aurait pas voulu être avec vous ce soir…** rajouta Ron, **et ne me demandez pas pourquoi.**

Sur ces mots les trois Serpentards voulurent répliquer, mais l'arrivé d'Alexandre les en empêcha. Et ils décidèrent de partir, et de discuter avec _**leurs**_ griffondors plus tard…

Quand Alexandre arriva devant le bureau des Gryffondors, il s'arrêta, essoufflé :

**-L'analyse de sang n'a rien donné…**

**-Ok, il faut que j'appelle quelqu'un, **déclara Harry

Harry alla dans la cage d'ascenseur, et allume son portable, qu'il avait acheté un mois après être venu en Amérique.

**-Bonjour, monsieur, j'aimerais un mandat pour fouiller la maison de Jean Malfoy, pour l'affaire sur le meurtre de Caroline Nott ?**

**-Et quelles sont vos raisons ?** demanda la voix de l'autre coté du téléphone.

**-Jean Malfoy, nous a dit être le meilleur ami de la victime, alors que son cousin, et le cousin de la victime viennent de nous affirmer le contraire…**


	3. Chapter 2 suite

**Chapitre 2 suite : L'affaire qui a tout changé**

**Flash Back**

POV Neville

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais quitté Poudlard, et que je m'étais installé, en temps que « colocataire » avec Théo, ce qui part ailleurs m'énervais au plus au point…

Quand on était en public Théo faisait comme si de rien était, et pourtant la chambre, pouvait prouver le contraire.

D'ailleurs en ce moment Théo était en train de dormir à coté de moi, dans notre lit. Et quand je voulus me relever, car je venais de me réveiller, mon cher derrière se crut dans l'obligation de me rappeler la soirée d'hier. Bah, oui, même si Théo ne voulait pas s'afficher avec moi en public, en privé il se lâchait, et le lendemain matin, je n'arrivais plus à m'asseoir, comme aujourd'hui.

Quand mon regard tomba sur le corps de mon amant, je me dis que je pouvais tout supporter, s'il continuait de sortir avec moi. D'ailleurs, le sujet de mes pensées était en train de se réveiller, si j'en croyais ses paupières qui clignaient, et les gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche…

**-Pourquoi, me regardes-tu comme ça ?** demanda Théo, d'une voix endormie.

**-Parce que tu es beau**, répondis-je en me penchant pour embrasser mon petit serpent.

**-Et bah, si tu voulais m'apprendre quelque chose c'est raté**, me dit « mon petit serpent », en se penchant au-dessus de moi, pour réclamer un autre baiser, que je lui accordai.

**-Et tu es aussi très modeste mon chou, bien sûr…**

**-Nia, nia…**

**-Bon, faudrait se lever, sinon ****on va être en retard…**

**-Mais, on a toute la matinée de libre, le rendez-vous avec Blaise, Drago et les autres est à 13h…**

**-Il est midi Théo.**

**-Quoi ! Mais fallait me réveiller, je ne serais jamais prêt !**

Et une heure plus tard on arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, et Théo redevint distant avec moi, comme toujours.

Je dis bonjour à Harry, Drago, Blaise et Ron, puis on alla à la fête foraine qu'il y avait dans un parc, qui est assez proche d'une boite de nuit. Harry, Ron et moi, on montrait les différents manèges qu'il y avait à nos chères moitiés, qui faisaient comme si nous n'étions que colocataires. Et oui, Harry et Drago, ainsi que Ron et Blaise étaient en couple, mais les Serpentards ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils étaient en couple, comme moi avec Théo. Ah, les serpent, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime, même si cela fait mal par fois.

Puis finalement le soir arriva, et nous allâmes dans la boite de nuit…

Fin POV Neville

**Flash Back**

-Neville, Neville, l'appela Harry.

-Heu, oui ?

-Arrête de rêver on va fouiller la maison de Jean Malfoy… et à quoi tu pensais ?

-Au dernier soir…

-Ah… allons-y Ron nous attend près de la voiture.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé, de ne pas avoir écrit plutôt, mais cette fois-ci j'avais mon brevet, le vrai…_

_Et puis après j'ai fait la fête pour fêter la fin des examen…_

_Et puis je suis partie en vacances..._

**Chapitre 4 : l'affaire qui a tout changé**

Harry, Ron et Neville rentrèrent de la perquisition du manoir de Jean ,bredouilles, quand il croisèrent, devant le bâtiment du FBI, Alexandre, qui « discutait » avec un autre homme, de couleur noir, ses cheveux noir flottaient dans le vent, il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'Alexandre. Les Gryffondors allaient entrer dans le bâtiment, quand le black se pencha pour embrasser leur chef. Quand le baiser fut finit Alexandre releva le tête et croisa le regard de ses coéquipiers, qui le regardaient moqueurs, mais quand il voulut aller les voir, le black le prit par les hanches, pour l'amener vers sa voiture, car il devait partir…

Du coté des Gryffondors, qui avaient regardés la scène moqueusement, quand ils remarquèrent, que le black avait laissé tomber un carnet vert. Harry voulut le ramasser, il remarqua que c'était un journal intime, et que sur la page où était ouvert le journal, il manquait une partie de la page. Et quand il lut la page il en resta horrifié, et il la montra au deux autres :

_Aujourd'hui, Caroline a découvert que moi et … _

_FBI, pour nous-mêmes, et que nous avions donc … _

_elle. Il faut qu'on arrive à la faire taire, sinon on la tuera…_

_que se sont des amis de mon amant…_

En lisant ces bouts de phrase nos Gryffondors se dirent qu'Alexandre se sentirait trahit, s'il l'apprenait, cela les replongea dans leurs souvenirs.

**Flash back**

(POV Ron)

On rentra dans une boite de nuit, avec mon Blaise à moi, Harry, Neville, Théo et Drago, on s'installa à une table, puis Harry alla commander une bouteille de champagne et une de vin au bar.

Au bout de trois verres Drago invita Harry a danser, Blaise me tira sur la piste sous le rire de Neville, qu'il ravala sous le regard noir de Blaise. À la fin de la chanson, un slow débuta et Drago et Blaise nous lâchèrent brusquement, pour revenir à la table. Harry s'approcha de moi et me prévient qu'il allait aux toilettes, si jamais, « si jamais » je précise bien, Drago demandait où il était ? Après une minute de réflexion je le suivis, je le découvrit dos au lavabo, sa tête rejeté en arrière, et les yeux fermés.

Je m'approcha de lui mais au moment où j'allais lui mettre ma main sur son épaule, il partit précipitamment vers les cuvettes des toilettes pour vomir. Quand il revient vers moi, il se remit dans sa position initiale. Et commença à parler de Drago et lui, qu'il en avait marre de cette situation. J'allais lui dire que c'était la même chose pour moi, quand Neville déboula dans les toilettes en pleurant pour atterrir dans les bras de Harry.

Je lui demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cette état, il nous expliqua alors que après qu'on soit parti en entendant le slow, il avait décider d'inviter Théo, même si c'était en tout amitié a danser.

Harry lui demanda alors la réaction de Théo, et Neville se mit à sangloter plus fort, en expliquant que Théo avait durement refuser, et quand Neville a insisté, il lui a mis une claque bien sonore, qui ne fut entendu par personne à cause de la musique. Et finalement Théo étaient allé rejoindre Drago et Blaise, qui étaient au bar, et Neville courut dans les toilettes où il nous avait vu disparaître.

(Fin POV Ron)

(POV Harry)

Après avoir consolé Neville, nous sommes sortis des toilettes, comme nous ne voyons pas nos Serpentards, nous avons demandé à un garçon accoudé s'il ne les avait pas vu. Il nous regarde un instant, puis souri un disant qu'ils étaient en très bonne compagnie, avec trois hommes, en haut des escaliers. Je regarde un instant les escaliers avant de me rappeler qu'en haut il y en des chambres, à cette révélation je sens mon cœur se briser en mille morceaux, les larmes me montent aux yeux, et je pars en courant de la boite de nuit, sous les regards étonnés des personnes présentes.

Arrivé chez moi, je me laisse tomber dans le canapé, puis éclate en sanglot. Au bout de quinze, je me calme et je remarque que Drago est accroupi devant moi. En le voyant ma colère monte, et je lui balance à la gueule tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, puis transplane sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer devant chez Hermione.

En me voyant devant sa porte, je vois Neville en pleure sur son canapé, je m'assoie à coté de lui, et cinq minute après je sens Ron, à coté de moi. Hermione s'installe devant nous et essaye de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, après vingt minutes d'explications laborieuse, Neville arrive enfin à lui faire un résumé de l'histoire.

-Donc, si je comprend bien vous avez rompu tous les trois pour la même raison ?

À cette phrase, je m'arrête de respirer et de pleurer par la même occasion, qu'une seule phrase tourne dans ma tête, nous ne semble plus ensemble. Puis je reprend mes esprit et je me pose une question, depuis combien de temps me trompe-t-il ?

(Fin POV Harry)

**Fin Flash back**

Harry se secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées, mais en faisant cela il secoua la tête et fit tomber le bout papier trouvé chez Caroline, qu'il avait dans la poche car il devait le faire examiner l'après-midi. Mais en le ramassant il le mit dans sa main sur la page déchiré du carnet, et il remarqua, qu'il se collait parfaitement, et complétait la première phrase, ce qui donnait :

_Aujourd'hui, Caroline a découvert que moi et _**Alexandre avons détourner de l'argent du FBI...**

**La suite dans la prochain chapitre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**L'affaire qui a tout changé**

Harry, Ron, et Neville étaient dans leur appartement, à réfléchir aux événements qui s'était produits, et savoir si Alex et son petit copain étaient responsables de la mort de Caroline Nott, quand ils entendirent sonner à leur porte. Harry alla ouvrir, en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur... le facteur (NDA : Vous aviez cru, hein, que c'était les Serpentards?).

-Bonjour, monsieur j'ai un colis pour messieurs Potter, Weasley et Londubat.

Neville et Ron se rapprochèrent de la porte, et confirmèrent qu'il s'agissait bien d'eux.

-Veuillez signez-là je vous pris, déclara le facteur.

Les trois Gryffondors signèrent la feuille que leur tendait le facteur. Puis Harry pris le paquet des mains du facteur pour la poser sur la table du salon, et ils prirent un couteau pour couper le scotch.

Quand ils ouvrirent le paquet, ils découvrirent trois lettres, une pour chacun, et une petite fiole avec chaque lettre, et finalement une petite bassine, comme celle qu'avait Dumbledore dans son bureau.

_ Cher Harry,_

_Je te pris de lire cette lettre jusqu'au bout, après tu pourras la brûler, la jeter, ou en faire ce que tu veux._

_ Tu sais ce jour-là, quand je t'ai trouvé en pleurs sur le canapé, ça m'a brisé le cœur, et quand tu es parti, avec cette histoire de tromperie, je n'ai rien compris sur le moment... Mais Harry tu dois me croire, je t'en pris, je pourrais t'en supplier s'il fallait, moi un Serpentard, mais je ne t'ai jamais, au grand jamais trompé._

_ Ce soir là après que Théo est giflé Neville, oui il nous l'a dit, nous avions décidé de venir vous chercher dans les toilettes pour nous excuser, mais nous avons croiser un client très gros, c'est à cause de lui que nous ne voulions pas que les autres sachent que nous sortions avec vous. Ce client est un chef de gang, qui nous avait promis de tuer les personnes que nous aimions si nous ne lui obéissions pas, et il a découvert, je ne sais pas vraiment de quelle manière que nous sortions ensemble, il avait posté un homme devant la porte des toilettes, et nous a obligé de monté en haut, avec trois de ses hommes. Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, je te le jure._

_ Quand ils nous ont laissé descendre, il nous a dit avec un grand sourire que vous étiez rentré, je n'ai pas compris sur le moment, mais quand je t'ai vu en larme, j'ai du me retenir, d'aller le retrouver pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Mais je voulais d'abord te consoler, mais tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, et je te comprends, je pense que j'aurais réagit de la même façon, si on avait sous entendu que tu m'avais trompé. Pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, mais que tu te sois lassé de devoir jouer la comédie._

_ J'aimerais que tu regardes ce qu'il y a dans cette fiole, il s'agit de mes souvenirs de cette soirée, et des jours qui suivent. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain, je repars en Angleterre à midi, si tu ne viens pas je comprendrais._

_A plus tard, ou adieu,_

_Je t'aime,_

_ Drago._

(NDA : Et là, j'ai trop envie de couper, mais non, je suis pas si méchante, déjà que je publie pas souvent...)

Harry pris la fiole, la mis dans la pensine, et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur.

Harry atterrit au moment de la discussion avec le chef de gang, il vit Drago monté avec Blaise, Théo et trois autres hommes à l'étage. Il les suivit, et les vit rentrer tous les six dans un petit salon. Les Serpentards discutèrent un bon moment pour pouvoir redescendre, mais les armes pointés sur eux les dissuadèrent d'insister plus.

Au bout de 20 minutes, ils les laissèrent descendre après un coup de fil de leur patron, Harry commença de plus en plus à vouloir aller frapper, ses mecs qui osaient menacé SON DRAGO, mais se retint car frapper le vide n'est pas vraiment malin.

Il suivit donc Drago, qui croisa le client, qui comme lui expliquait la lettre, annonça aux Serpentards le départ des Gryffondors. Drago accourut à leur appartement, et s'arrêta de stupeur en voyant son amant pleurer. Il s'approcha de son amant, et quand il voulut le toucher, il vit Harry se retourner vers lui, et lui lancé des horreurs à le gueule.

« Sûrement ce que lui a raconté ce putain de client », pensa Drago.

(NDA : Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi on entendait pas les pensées de la personne à qui appartenait le souvenir, alors que justement c'est son souvenir.)

Harry se sentit attiré vers un autre souvenir de Drago, il le vit en boule dans son lit, mais pas de son coté habituel, mais du coté qu'occupé généralement Harry, Drago serrait l'oreiller de Harry, respirait son odeur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Puis Harry vit Drago s'enfonçait dans la déprime, sans pouvoir rien faire, jusqu'au jour où Pansy alla le tirer de son lit, et Drago reprit son travail doucement, ses yeux étaient pourtant vides de toute émotion, mais il allait souvent ,avec Blaise et Théo, dans le bar où ils avaient passé leur dernière soirée avec leurs Gryffondors.

Quand Harry sortit, il avait les larmes aux yeux, puis Ron mis les souvenirs de Blaise, les visionna, et ce fut tour de Neville de mettre les souvenirs de Théo dans la pensine. Tous trois étaient en pleurs en allant de se coucher.

Harry se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin, il prépara le petit déjeuner en repensant aux souvenirs de Drago, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 11h30. Il ne s'inquiéta pas trop aujourd'hui était son jour de congé, quand soudain son regard tomba sur la lettre de Drago. Il s'affola, et alla réveiller ses deux amis en les prévenant que les Serpentards partait dans une demi heure.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois prêt, ils transplanèrent au seul hôtel du village, ils coururent jusqu'à l'accueil, où ils demandèrent le numéros de chambre de leurs serpents.

Ils apprirent qu'ils avaient loué une suite, la numéro 2, en arrivant devant la-dite suite, ils entendirent des voix :

-Ils ne viendront plus c'est sur... déclara Blaise d'une voix lasse

.

-Ils n'ont même peut-être pas lu les lettres, ni regarder les fiole, ou même pas ouvert le colis quand ils onr vu qu'il venait de nous, soupira Théo, je n'aurais pas du lui mettre cette baffe, je voudrais tellement m'excuser pour ça...

-Nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous allons retourner en Angleterre... dit Drago.

-Et nous faire tuer par notre client préféré, qui nous aura pourris la vie jusqu'au bout, ri Théo, nerveux.

Aucun des trois Serpentards ne purent rajouter quoi que ce soit, car ils se retrouvèrent chacun avec leur Gryffondor dans les bras qui refusait qu'ils aillent se faire tuer par leur client préféré.

Les Gryffondors acceptèrent de se remettre en couples à plusieurs conditions, que déjà ils ne se cachent plus, et qu'ils restent en Amérique, car nos Gryffondors aimaient trop leur métier pour pouvoir le quitter.

Harry, Ron et Neville durent arrêter leur chef, et son petit copain, ce fut évidemment très dur pour eux, mais ils furent soutenus par leur Serpentard. Drago s'installa dans l'appartement de Harry, tandis que Blaise et Ron achetèrent l'appartement juste au-dessus, et Neville et Théo l'appartement juste en-dessous.

Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enquêtes à résoudre...

**FIN...**


End file.
